The Rainy Day Woes of Kyouya Ootori
by Spawn of Boredom
Summary: Kyouya hates the rain. This is why he is kidnapped by Tamaki on some, obviously planned, quest. In the rain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but Kyouya's hatred of rain. Unless he really does hate rain…

A/N: Hello there, Fnick here. You really won't be able to belive how difficult it was to post this freaking chapter, first I for got the account password, then I forgot the EMAIL password, then the stupid lost password email wouldn't come...enjoy.

(Please do not ask me where this is going, as I have NO CLUE whatsoever)

The Rainy Day Woes of Kyouya Ootori

Chapter One; Kyouya's internal monologue

I hate rain. Always have, always will. In fact I hate rain so much that what ever god made up rain should die.

Which doesn't really work considering most gods are immortal and all.

Waves of lethargy roll over me as I stare blankly at the window, not really taking it in.

I had nothing to do, my homework was done, the next event for the Host Club ready and the event after that already prepared so Tamaki would get the general idea.

I was completely and utterly bored.

Which is a rare occurrence around the host club, I suppose I should probably revel in it while it lasts before Tamaki comes up with another idiotic idea.

None the less I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the blank nothingness I was feeling.

I always could have studied a bit more, something that could never hurt, but I had already done extra reading from a textbook for two hours previously and I don't think I could force myself to memorise a single word more.

I focused in on the window as the relentless rain pelted it, blurring the outside world. My eyelids drifted together, but I yanked them back into position. I couldn't fall asleep now; if did I wouldn't be able to sleep later tonight and would be in a worse mood in the morning, and would do worse in school all around. So in short, I couldn't sleep now, no matter how lulling the sound of the bloody rain hitting the window was.

At any moment I could expect Tamaki to come bursting in with another juvenile scheme anyways.

In three, two, one-

"Kyouya!"

You can always count on Tamaki to come bursting into a room on time.

"We're going to the park!" He announced and hauled me up by my arm.

"It's raining." I stated as Tamaki dragged me out the door. I was being kidnapped again…

"That's the point!" He said cheerfully. How did he talk while smiling like that? It looked fairly impossible.

"So we're going to the park in the rain purposely?" I said bluntly as I pulled on my shoes and quickly grabbed an umbrella.

"Yes! And Kaoru and Hikaru and Mori and Hunny and-" A short pause to breath "Haruhi will be there!"

We loaded into a dark car. I hadn't the chance to open my umbrella outside, so I was rather wet.

"May I ask why?" I grumbled and wiped the rain watere off of my glasses.

Tamaki laughed. "It's a surprise!" He said jubantly.

I really hate rain.


	2. Chapter 2

A short drive later and Tamaki and I had gotten to the park and spotted Haruhi and the others under a giant maple tree

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and neither does Fnick.

Authors note: Hello, I'm Stone! It's incredibly sad how long this chapter has been sitting in my orange book, just waiting for me to type it in. If I told you exactly how long however; I'd have to kill you

I completely forgot about the umbrella they brought along, but Fnick tells me she has a plan for it. I'm slightly worried.

Without further ado here's my crappy little chapter.

--

A short drive later and Tamaki and I had gotten to the park and spotted Haruhi and the others under a giant maple tree.

Their grins at our arrival made me suspicious.

VERY suspicious.

Yes I do know that this is a group of (Usually) insanely cheerful people and smiling whenever they greeted someone would be considered normal behaviour, but who the hell smiles a grin _that_ big in this kind of weather?!

… Stupid rain.

Though the tree provided shelter, our little picnic got wet – unsurprisingly. I was drinking some lemonade half thinking of some tropical plane I could fly on and half observing what the others were doing. Tamaki was dripping wet with a fizzed 'pop can' as Haruhi had called it and she was scolding the twins for shaking up the can.

I have to admit, it was quite amusing when he opened it only to have it spray back at his face. Mori was tying a handkerchief around Mr. Bun Bun while Hunny demolished his fifth cake and looking like nothing short of an earthquake could stop him.

This, however, was not the case as he suddenly leapt up abandoning his cake. Wow. Not only did he abandon his dessert, he ran away. Then came back - with a live white rabbit.

"Hey! Look at this cute bunny! He says to go to the purple flagged tree near the lake!" The unfortunate rabbit did have that painted on his side in bright blue, although the rain had made it run a bit. I was surprised he could read that muddled mess.

I would have felt sorry for it, but I was too busy wondering how the hell Hunny saw the rabbit through this downpour and was able to _catch_ it.

The others seemed only too eager to follow the bunny's wishes and so we immediately packed up to go a hiking – and to get drenched; the rain was no longer coming down, it was pelting the ground as if it has some grudge on its inhabitants.

Hit me in the eye too... For all you people who think glasses would protect your eyes; you're sadly mistaken. Try it for yourselves.

Well, we found a little land locked lake to find it was overflowing. We also spotted the little scraggly tree with a purple tape but it was ignored as we were lead by Tamaki to the trash can.

There was a little pile of trash on the ground beside the can. How careless. I had take two steps towards it to clean it up when Tamaki beat me; he was more willing than me to pick up the litter so I let him.

In fast forward he piled all the plastic into the can and was left with a few papers. "Where is it?" I heard him mumble to himself. Ever get the feeling you're the only one not in on a plan?

Tamaki attempted to peel apart the saggy paper and it ripped. Four times.

"Ah well..." He stuffed the piece of paper out of site. "It said to go to the café on Fifth Street!" He shuffled.

I was not amused.

"How can you know that if you never opened it?"

Tamaki's smile froze. "I opened it."

"No you didn't." He was breaking…

"To the café on Fifth Street we go!" Haruhi cut in and the others automatically followed, Tamaki quickly getting to the front of the line.

They were all in on this, and I was going to find out. I'll play this game for now…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm slightly brain-dead, so I'll put this simply; neither Stine, nor I, own or claim to own Ouran High School Host Club.

A/N: HAHA! I don't take nearly as long to write my chapters as Stone! This was half-assed, and is quite crappy. My apologies.

Chapter three

The café on Fifth Street was quite aptly named 'The Wet Dog Café'. It was crowded and rather busy, despite its wet dog smell that seemed to be coming from the very building itself, as there were no dogs, wet or otherwise, in sight.

Tamaki shoved me through a crowd of rather damp customers and into an equally damp booth along the wall.

We sat there soaking in the café (which seemed to have its air-conditioning turning on for some reason, which made my skin feel like I'd replaced the rain with ice) for at least ten minutes before a waitress approached us.

"What would you like to drink-"

"Coffee. Black." I interrupted, I was wet, cold and tired, coffee would be a godsend.

The waitress looked startled, but took the rest of the group's orders. (Why did Hunny order more cake? Didn't he just eat his weight in cake less than an hour ago?)

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hikaru and Kaoru announced in unison. They stood up and wrestled their way through the omnipresent crowd of wet people and proceded to leave the café via the front door, the opposite direction.

They were deffinately up to something…

I continued to dwell on this until I was interupted by Haruhi talking loudly into her cellphone.

"Oh hi dad! What? You want me to come home? Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye." She shoved her phone into her pocket. "Sorry, I have to go, bye!" She smiled quickly and practically zoomed out the door.

Hmm, her cellphone hadn't even rang.

Very suspicious.

It was only two minutes later when Hunny let out a startled cry. "Bun bun got cake all over him! Mori we need to go clean him off!"

His 'Bun bun' was perfectly cake-free.

"Ah." Was his typical response. He proceded to carfully swing Hunny up into a piggyback and left with out another word.

This was obviously all part of Tamaki's Hair-brained scheme- what ever his scheme actually _was_.

I turned to demand Tamaki to tell me what was going on only to discover that at some point he'd snuck off, the moron.

And then there was one.

The waitress finally re-appeared with my coffee. "Ah, all your friends left?" She asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes they have." I replied, taking a sip of my coffee. Disgusting, it was stone cold.

"They asked me to give you this note when they all left. Oh, and your bill is here if you want it."

I unfolded the note to read Tamaki's appaling writing.

Hello mom! Once you've finished your coffee please do not go home. Go anywhere but there untill three o'clock.

-Tamaki

I stared at the crumpled note for a moment before maing up my mind.

I was going home, regardless of what Tamaki said.

I reached into my pocket to grab my cellphone to phone for a car, only to discover that both it and my wallet were missing. And on top of that my umbrella was still in Tamaki's car.

At the bottem of the note I noticed a post script I'd overlooked

P.S. I took your cellphone and wallet so you have to stay in the café unless you decide to go out in the rain.

I hate him. I really, really do.


End file.
